Trial of Dr Claw
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: Claw is on Trial for every despicable crime he and his Minions commited will Justice prevail second Part of season finale with Ellis97
1. Chapter 1

LAST TIME ON INSPECTOR GADGET AND THE G SQUAD!

Penny and Gadget were captured by Dr. Claw and reunited with Penny's presumed deceased father, Dr. Calvin Brown! Claw threatened to kill Penny unless Calvin and Gadget finished Calvin's last project before he was kidnapped.

Meanwhile, the G-Squad was introduced to G2, a robot police woman who soon became a motherly figure to them. Soon, they found out Claw's latest plan to rob the gold reserve and freeze time in Metro City.

Then, while trying to stop Claw, Penny used her computer book to stop the villains in their tracks.

Now, it's time for the evil doctor to be brought to justice at last!

Our story opens at Metro City cemetery a month has past since Dr Claw and The Malevolent Agency of Destructions capture where Calvin and Penny are visiting the grave of Penny's deceased mother, Doreen Brown.

Doreen Winifred Brown

1949-1980

Loving Mother and Wife

Calvin and Penny laid a bouquet of lilacs, which was Doreen's favorite flower

"You know something, dad?" Penny turned to her father.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Calvin.

"Do you think mom would be happy with the way I turned out?" She asked.

Calvin hugged his daughter. "Yes Penny I think your mother would be happy."

Later, it was time for the trial. This was one of the biggest cases in the history of the world. Dr. Claw and his MAD Agents would not be transferred to the county courthouse due to high risk of escape.

"Court is now is session!" said Judge Powell. "Mr Heyward, you may begin."

"As you are no doubt aware, Sanford Irving Scolex and his henchmen burst into Brown Laboratories in October of 1980 and shot Dr. Doreen Brown and took her husband, Calvin hostage and faked his death." said District Attorney Heyward.

The bailiff brought in a plastic bag with a pistol inside.

"Your honor, here is the murder weapon used to murder Dr Doreen Brown, a H2000." said the bailiff. "Now we call Dr. Frances to the stand."

"Can you provide the autopsy report of Dr. Doreen Brown?" asked Judge Powell.

"Yes." Dr. Frances nodded. "Dr. Brown died of a single gunshot wound to the head."

"What was on the victim?" asked Mr. Heyward.

"She was wearing her blonde hair in a ponytail had purple blue eyes and she was wearing a blue blouse blue jeans and white shoes and a white lab coat" replied Dr. Frances. "On Dr. Brown's personal effects was a pouch of engraved tools and a gold locket along with twenty dollars worth of cash." Frances explained.

"No more questions your honor."

"The state calls Dr. Calvin Brown to the stand." said the judge.

After Calvin took the oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, he sat down.

"Okay, Dr, Brown can you tell me, in your own words, what you were doing, prior to the incident?" asked Judge Powell

"I was working with my wife on the Gadget Project." replied Calvin. "My daughter was with my twin brother, John, also known as Inspector Gadget."

"Now can you tell me what happened?" asked the judge.

"We were interrupted by Dr. Claw and his henchmen." Calvin explained. "He busted into the house with weapons and Dr. Claw offered to me a job at MAD. Of course, I turned him down. He then shot my wife and threatened to do the same to my seven year old daughter, Penny."

"Now can you tell me about your reunion with your daughter?" asked the judge.

"I was in a prison cell, having a break from all the abuse from Claw." Calvin explained. "I was looking at a picture of Penny, I heard some familiar voices. I then turned around and saw them. I didn't recognize them at first, but then I recognized a cross shaped birthmark on Penny's left knee and I realized it was them."

"Mr. Brown you may leave the stand." said the judge.

"The prosecution calls the arresting officer, Inspector Gadget to the stand." the judge banged his gavel.

"Right here!" Gadget came to the stand.

"Inspector, tell us in your own words, how you became this way." said the judge.

"Well, I was a security guard working for the Bradford Labs, when one day, Dr. Bradford was murdered." Gadget explained. "I chased after the crooks, but they threw a bomb and it blew me up. I was a goner for sure. However, Professor Von Slickstien saved my life by replacing all my damaged body parts with bio-mechanics. Unfortunately, a tiny mistake messed up part of my brain, so it was only operating at half capacity. Thankfully, three years later, his daughter recognized her father's mistake and fixed it."

"Court will continue tomorrow at 10am sharp for the G Squad's testimonies." said the judge. "Be there. This round of the court is now adjourned."

The judge banged his gavel, adjourning the meeting.

Author's Note:

Well folks, looks like this is the trial of the century! I couldn't have done this without the help of my old pal, Ellis97! Stay tuned for new developments. This Story is dedicated to my aunt who lost her battle with Breast cancer


	2. 2

The next day at the Gadget Residence, the G-Squad was discussing the trial.

"You know guys, we have to think about all of Claw's crimes for the past several months." Penny pointed out. "After all, this is the trial of the century."

"Yeah I think Penny is the first up." said William. "I hope you're prepared to present yourself."

"I hope so too." Penny added.

Later that day in court, it was time for the second half of the trial.

"The court calls Penelope Brown, Dr. Brown's daughter to the stand!" Judge Powell banged her gavel. "Ms. Penny Brown, I hear from some sources that you have a list of crimes committed by Claw recorded in your computer book."

"Yes, Your Honor." Penny nodded. "Here, I can provide you with the evidence."

She then pulled out four floppy disks each with two years worth of crime and handed over to the judge.

"Ms. Brown, can you tell us about what happened when you and your uncle got kidnapped a month ago?" asked the judge.

Penny explained. "My friends and I were swimming in our pool, when Uncle Gadget and I got a letter from an anonymous person that said it had information regarding our family past at some kind of warehouse. When we got there, we got knocked out cold and the next thing we knew, we woke up in a cell."

"Can you tell us about what the defendant did to force your father and uncle to finish an invention?" asked the judge.

Penny continued. "Claw opened the cell door and grabbed me in a headlock. I remember my feet dangling off the floor and his claw tracing my neck. I remember my dad threatening Claw if he harmed me in any way. Then, he told my dad and uncle to finish the machine or he would kill me. That's all I have to say, your honor."

"Ms. Brown, you may leave the stand." said Judge Powell. "The state calls Lieutenant Marina McFarland to the stand!"

"Right here, your honor." said Marina.

"Lieutenant McFarland, can you please tell me in your own words how you got accepted at WOMP?" asked the judge.

"Well, two months after I finished my second year at military school, I received a letter from General Sir, requesting that I join the organization due to my skills in karate and my Academics." Marina explained.

"Now can you tell me about the time when you met Ms. Brown?" asked the judge.

"I was doing paperwork as my first job at WOMP, when I was called to General Sir's office." Marina explained. "His best agent, Lieutenant Gadget had called him and said he wanted an another agent who was his nieces age to go along on the mission because he didn't want his niece alone on the mission and since I was the only agent who was Penny's age, I was selected."

"And what was the mission?" asked the judge.

"The mission was to rescue Professor Von Slickstien's daughter, Jacqueline." replied Marina. "At the entrance, I waited twenty minutes before Penny and her dog showed up. I introduced myself and we went on our mission."

"And what happened during the mission?" asked the judge.

Marina continued. "Penny excused herself so she could call her uncle. Sometime later, I got a call from Gadget saying Penny was kidnapped by Claw and he asked me to rescue her, so I went with Brain and searched for her. While we were searching for Penny, we heard a voice echoed through the building. We followed the voice and that's when we found Penny, all tied up to a bench."

"And what happened next?" asked the Judge.

"I saw a large hammer above Penny and she was about seconds away from getting killed." Marina continued. "Luckily, Brain and I freed Penny just before she got smashed."

"No further questions, your honor." said DA Heyward.

"The trial will continue at 10am tomorrow for Mr. William Strosniders, Ms. Mikayla McFarland, and Ms. Jacqueline Von Slickstien's testimonies!" the judge banged his gavel. "This court is now adjourned."

**Author's Note:**

**The next part of the trial is coming up. Get ready to hear the rest of the gang's sides. Stay tuned! In the meantime, check out Ellis97's stories, especially his one about Hanna Barbera's Top Cat! It is so amazing and funny.**


	3. 3

"The state calls William Strosniders to the stand!" Judge Powell banged her gavel. "Mr. Strosniders, can you please tell the court in your own words what happened when you found out about your uncle's true nature?"

William started explaining. "I was visiting my uncle to spend more time with him, when I overheard him plot to kidnap my friend, Penny and get revenge on a man named Inspector Gadget. I tried to stop him, but his henchmen locked me in a cell. About an hour later, I saw Penny being roughly thrown into a prison cell I told her about my relation to Claw."

"And then what happened?" asked Judge Powell.

William continued. "Claw brought me and Penny up to his lair and when I told him I loved Penny, he was so furious, that he threatened to kill me. I renounced myself from the family and he threw me back in the cell."

"Mr Strosniders, you may leave the stand." said the Judge. "The state calls Mikayla McFarland to the stand! Ms. McFarland, can you please tell me about your abduction back in 1980?"

Mikayla explained. "My sister and I were out one day. When we were on our way home, we decided to take a shortcut in a alleyway, when a man jumped us He had a knife, slashed my sister in the face, and grabbed me and for the past eight years. I was occasionally beat up and as a result, I have a limp in my right leg"

"Can you tell me about your rescue?" asked the Judge.

Mikayla continued. "A girl was thrown in with me. When the kidnapper left, I checked on her beside me was Inspector Gadget, unconscious. She introduced herself as Jacqueline Von Slickstien. She told me about a girl named Marina and asked me to help her get Inspector Gadget rebooted. After we rebooted him, we hatched an escape plan. Unfortunately, we ended up getting caught by Presto-Chango, who revealed his plan was to masquerade as Gadget and frame him for stealing gold."

"Ms. McFarland, you may leave the stand," said the Judge. "The state calls Jacqueline Von Slickstien to the stand!"

Jackie arrived to the stand.

"Ms. Von Slickstien, can you tell us in your own words about you and your father's abduction two months ago?" asked the Judge.

"I was at home to help my father with his newest invention, the Asteroid Blaster 3000, when I opened the door I saw him tied up and gagged on the floor." Jackie explained. "I bent down to help him, when I got grabbed and tied up as well."

"And what happened next?" asked the Judge

"We were taken to the International Space Station, where Claw threatened to kill me unless my father modified his invention to blow up the reservoir." Jackie replied. "After Daddy finished what Claw forced him to do, Claw put me in a spacesuit and launched me into space. Just as I thought all hope was lost, Penny and Marina rescued me."

"Court will reconvene tomorrow for Colonel Jacques Nozzaire, Professor Heinrich Von Slickstein, Chief Arnold Quimby's testimonies and the victim impact statement read by Penelope Brown." Judge Powell banged her gavel. "Dismissed!"

Author's Note:

The trial is still continuing and hopefully, it will be over soon. By the way, have a happy holiday and be sure to read my pal, Ellis97's newest story: Yogi Bear! Operation: Jellystone!


	4. 4

-The very next day, the trial continued with the adults now attending.

"The state calls Colonel Jacques Nozzaire to the stand!" Judge Powell slammed her gavel.

Nozzaire then came over to the stand.

"Colonel Nozzaire presiding!" He saluted.

"Sir, can you tell me in your own words what happened when you, Inspector Gadget, Professor Von Slickstien, and Chief Quimby were abducted three months ago?" asked Judge Powell.

"But of course." Nozzaire cleared his throat. "We were having a meeting at Gadget's house when we heard the window smash and a cloud of knockout gas made us fall asleep. When we woke up we were in cages with laser bars. We later learned that was in the Vibe Islands in the Atlantic Sea about an hour later. Soon enough, the G-Squad arrived and managed to help us escape and Gadget managed to hold Dr. Claw off while we escaped. Claw got away, but we managed to escape with our lives."

"Colonel, you may leave the stand!" Judge Powell banged her gavel. "The state calls Professor Heinrich Von Slickstien to the stand! Professor, will you please tell me in your own words what happened when your daughter was abducted two years ago?"

"I was at home waiting for Jacqueline who was two hours late when I received a phone call from Dr. Claw." Professor Von Slickstein explained. "He said he had my daughter and told me if I didn't come down and build him an army of robots to take over Metro City, he would kill my daughter, so I complied. I was thrown in with Jackie and about 2 hours later a person tapped on the cell it was Jackies best friend Penelope and rookie from WOMP named Marina with Brain the dog"

"Professor, you may leave the stand!" said Judge Powell. "The state calls Chief Quimby to the stand!"

Chief Quimby arrived at the stand.

"Chief Quimby, can you tell me in your own words about what happened when you found out that Dr. Brown was dead?" asked Powell.

"I was just promoted to chief and because Calvin and Doreen Brown were related to Security Officer John Brown, I had to tell him in person," Quimby explained. "Penny was there and I had to tell her what happened to her parents, which is one of the worst parts of a police officer's job. I remember her reaction well she ran off to the guest bedroom where Gadget excused himself to comfort her."

"Chief, you may leave the stand!" said Judge Powell. "We call Penelope Brown to the stand immediately!"

Penny came to the stand, ready to tell her whole tearful tale of her hardships.

"Your honour and the people of the jury, my name is Penelope Ruth Brown and I'm the daughter of Dr. Doreen Winifred Brown, the victim of Dr. Sanford Scolex." Penny presented herself. "I want to tell you about my parents. They were friends when they were in high school, but they fell in love eventually. When they had met, they would often take me to their lab to teach me all about inventing."

The whole place was silent as they listened.

Penny continued. "When I found out what happened to my parents, it completely destroyed me and my uncle took me in his custody. Claw destroying my happy life with my parents is unforgivable and although I gained three best friends and my father back, my life still feels empty without my mother. All I have left of her are my memories and a picture in a frame. Your honour, this man must never be let go of what he did to countless other innocent lives. I wish for this to be a warning to other villains that no matter what, we will bring you to justice!

"Thank you, Ms. Brown," said Judge Powell. "I'm going to give the jury an hour for deliberations, then we can figure out the sentence!"

About an hour later, the jury had finally come to a verdict.

"We the jury find the defendants, Sanford Irving Scolex and the Malevolent Agency of Destruction...guilty of all charges!" said the head juror.

"Very well! I hereby sentence them to the death penalty!" Judge Powell slammed her gavel. "It's time for the darkest chapter in the history of the world to be closed"

**Author's Note:**

**Before I tell you to stay tuned for the next chapter, I just want you to know that Ellis97 has finally ended the hiatus for the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget and he is currently on his newest story, "Inspector Gadget's Vision Quest!"**

**Our next chapter is when Claw is getting the electric chair! However, he will not go down without a fight.**


	5. Finale

-After two whole months, the trial had finally ended and it was time for Claw's sentence.

"Alright everyone, the state has decided the fate of Dr. Claw and his assets." said Judge Powell as she read the papers.

"The MAD Agents will be sentenced to life in prison, while their boss, Dr. Claw will be sentenced to the death penalty. The execution will commence at midnight of the 13th. This court is now adjourned!"

The judge banged her gavel and everyone left, with the cops taking Dr. Claw and his minions away.

Later at the house, Gadget, Calvin, Brain, and the G-Squad were discussing everything that happened.

"I can't believe it's really happening." said Gadget. "Claw is finally defeated."

"I never thought I'd see the day." added William.

"But what if he tries to escape or run away?" asked Calvin. "I mean, he is a criminal mastermind."

"Well if he does, we will be informed and we will bring him back to justice." said Gadget.

Well just in case you're wondering, Dr. Claw did not escape (he was on total lockdown and blocked from any of his assets) and was sent to the electric chair. Dr. Claw was finally defeated...for good. I am mainly saying this thing because I don't feel like telling you how it happened.

Sometime after Dr. Claw's execution, the Brown family decided to do something they have wanted to do for a while; they went to the former site of Brown Labs. There was a plaque with flowers in front of the remains.

"In Loving Memory

of

Doreen Winifred Brown

1949 - 1980"

On the tree, there is a picture of the last family photo of the Brown Family Calvin and Doreen are standing with Penny in their arms.

"Mom, I miss you." said Penny. "I miss you every day. But we're gonna be okay, because dad and I are back together and we have my uncle to protect us. I promise, you'll never be forgotten."

Penny left some flowers on the plaque of her mother and walked back with her father and her uncle, hand-in-hand. No matter what the obstacles they would face, they would make it together as a family.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

**It finally happened, folks: Dr. Claw has finally been defeated once and for all! However, the world of crime ain't over by a long shot and now, other crooks are free to run around as they please. Luckily, the G-Squad will be ready for more action and anything that comes in their way. Stay tuned for our next story!**


End file.
